Hearts Ablaze Part Two: Trial by Fire Rewrite
by pamz
Summary: Felipe is accused of murder and arson while Diego and Victoria grow closer together. Story #10 This is a rewrite of the story of the same name I first posted in 2003.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: This story is an amateur, not-for-profit publication produced solely for the enjoyment of other Zorro fans and is not intended to infringe upon any rights by Goodman/Rosen Productions, New World Television, Zorro Productions, the estate of Johnston McCulley, or anyone else.

" **HEARTS ABLAZE"**

 **PART TWO: "TRIAL BY FIRE"**

 **CHAPTER ONE**

" _What?_ " shouted Don Alejandro. "That is preposterous! Felipe could never kill anyone. He is. . ."

"It is all over the pueblo the two of them fought last night," interjected de Soto who then sneered contemptuously, "over the seamstress' daughter. The circumstances are overwhelming." He looked past the two men in the doorway. "Where is he? It will only make things for worse for the lad if he is hiding."

Don Alejandro looked over at his son, who shook his head. He did not wish to admit in front of Ignacio that Felipe had not returned home. He agreed with his father, it was impossible Felipe had done this foul deed. But without an alibi, it was going to be difficult to prove he didn't.

"We are not hiding him, Alcalde," Diego replied honestly. But de Soto must have sensed his old schoolmate was keeping something from him. He acted on that instinct.

"Search the premises," he ordered his men. He glared challengingly at the de la Vegas. Father and son wisely stepped aside to let the soldiers pass by.

Mendoza threw them an remorseful glance. He did not believe Felipe had done this horrible thing either. He had come to look upon the young man as a surrogate son, part of the happy family he envisioned having with Leonora, with Ana Maria as his daughter and Felipe as his son-in-law.

De Soto stood smugly in the foyer as the lancers dispersed to examine the hacienda. Diego could not bear to stay there and do nothing. He touched his father on the shoulder then whispered in his ear. "I think I know where he is."

He started toward the door but was halted by the alcalde. "Just where do you think you are going?" the commandante demanded to know.

"This is a working ranch, Alcalde," Diego stated stoically. "We have fences to mend in the north pasture, fruit trees to pollinate, fields to plant, animals to feed. . ."

Again de Soto felt that the other man was not quite telling the truth but decided this time to let it go. "Very well, go fix your fences and plant your corn. But be careful, Diego," he cautioned. "Any attempt to keep the boy from justice will not go unpunished." He smirked evilly, relishing the idea of having the entire de la Vega family behind bars. Their lands might even have to be confiscated. He could barely suppress a chuckle.

A shout from one of the soldiers prevented Diego from departing once more. "Alcalde! I found something," called the voice from back of the hacienda.

De Soto eagerly dashed off to see what had been discovered. Don Alejandro and Diego hastened their own steps as they tailed after him.

"Look, _mi Alcalde_ ," said the young private kneeling on the floor next to Felipe's bed. He had pulled out the now filthy and slightly charred green suit the young man had worn the previous evening. "There is blood on it. See, there on the sleeve."

Diego winced. So his son had returned home long enough to change his clothes. He cringed again as the lancer pulled a white shirt from beneath the mattress. Its front was also spotted with blood and singed spots. The fact Felipe had secreted his garments made him seem even more guilty and Diego wondered why he had done it.

"He got a bloody nose during the fight," Diego declared, remembering the young man wiping his injured nose on his jacket. "I was there. I witnessed it."

"He's your adopted son," stated the alcalde. "Your testimony might be somewhat, shall we say, biased?" He eyed Diego curiously. The brawl had taken place down by the river, a notorious spot for courting couples to hide away from their chaperons. What had de la Vega been doing there? And with whom?

"I am telling the truth, Alcalde," retorted Diego angrily. "There were others who observed it as well. They can prove what I say is true."

"I'll worry about that when the time comes," de Soto remarked disinterestedly. "I will give you twenty-four hours to find the lad and bring him to the cuartel. After that, a bounty will be put on his head for his capture, dead or alive." He couldn't quite hide his grin of satisfaction, knowing he had the upper hand.

"It won't come to that," ground out Don Alejandro furiously. "We'll find him." He pumped his fist then left the bedroom.

"Gather up the evidence," instructed the alcalde. The private carried out the soiled clothing as he trailed his commandante and his fellow soldiers out of the hacienda.

The de la Vegas watched bleakly as the visitors mounted their horses and left. "I'm going to look for him," Diego said unnecessarily. His father nodded wearily. The old don seemed to have aged ten years in ten minutes, Diego thought alarmingly.

The sooner he found Felipe, the sooner this matter could be cleared up. He nodded tersely to his father as he exited the hacienda.

 **Z Z Z**

Diego had taken Esperanza from the stables and rode toward the north pasture. When he was sure he was not being tailed, as having a soldier follow him was something he wouldn't put past de Soto to do, he changed directions. Minutes later, he arrived at the rear entrance of the secret cave.

He tied the mare to a tree some distance away. Then stepping on the hidden lever, he walked into the opened entrance.

Diego did not have to look far for his adopted son. Felipe was sleeping in the hay of Toronado's stall. The horse nickered softly as Diego patted the stallion on the neck.

The slumbering young man's nose was slightly swollen and there were dark circles under both eyes. From lack of sleep or because of the fight, Diego couldn't tell.

He knew that Felipe would return here sooner or later. His son probably had been out somewhere else, agonizing all night, realizing this cave would be the first place his adopted father would look for him.

Felipe stirred, then slowly opened his eyes as Toronado snorted loudly. He rubbed his face, wincing slightly when he touched his nose. Then he noticed Diego standing there, an unreadable expression on the older man's face.

"Wh-What's wr-wrong?" the young man asked, getting to his feet.

"Where have you been?" Diego countered with his own question. He crossed his arms over his broad chest as he waited for his answer.

"I-I w-went down t-to the b-beach," Felipe revealed. "I d-didn't mean t-to be gone all n-night."

"Did anyone see you?" inquired his father hopefully.

"N-No," was the response. He looked worriedly at Diego. "Wh-What is. . .?"

The older man closed his eyes as he interrupted. "Alonzo Montoya was found stabbed to death this morning."

Felipe stumbled backward, his eyes wide with shock and shaking his head. His reaction to the news confirmed Diego's certainty in his innocence.

"I.-I d-did not k-kill him," his son gasped out. He stared up at his father and saw that he was believed.

"I know, _hijo_ ," Diego stated firmly. "But the alcalde and Don Miguel think you did. De Soto was here earlier to arrest you. They think you've been setting the fires as well."

"N-No," Felipe repeated, shaking violently. He backed up against the wall, then slid down into the hay and put his head in his hands.

Diego crouched down beside him. "Felipe, Father and I will do everything we can to clear you of this charge." He placed a reassuring hand on the young man's shoulder. "We'll get Don Ernesto to help us." Don Ernesto Calderon was the de la Vegas' lawyer in Santa Paula. The same one with whom Felipe was going to apprentice with the next year.

Felipe nodded resignedly. The despair was evident in his dark eyes when he glanced up once again. "Wh-Why d-do they th-think I d-did it?"

Diego quickly filled in his son on the gossip about the fight and what the soldiers had found in his room. Felipe cringed at his own stupidity. He had thrown the clothes under the bed so Maria wouldn't find them. The housekeeper was always after him about getting his clothing dirty and he figured she would get very upset when she saw the blood, soot, and mud all over his best suit.

 _This is not good_ , he thought. He had a motive, no alibi, bloody and burnt garments were found hidden in his room. The only things they didn't have were the weapon and witnesses. Felipe had read in his legal texts though of men convicted with less evidence than what they already had on him.

Diego could tell what was going on in the young man's mind. He had to hide a proud smile. Felipe was going to be a brilliant lawyer one day. _If_ he didn't hang first, Diego thought soberly.

"We have less than twenty-four hours to hand you over before de Soto places a bounty on you," he declared. "Do you want to go now or later, after you have had some more rest and something to eat?"

"N-Now," his son replied, absently rubbing the back of his neck "I really d-don't w-want to g-go at all but. . ." He shrugged his shoulders. "I-I don't have a choice, d-do I?"

"One member of this family with a price on his head is quite enough, don't you think?" Diego commented drily as he stood up.

Felipe nodded grimly as he also got to his feet. Diego put a fatherly arm around the young man's shoulders as they headed out the back exit of the cave. They discussed the story they needed to concoct as to where Diego had found Felipe. This time, Don Alejandro not only needed to be deceived, but the alcalde as well.

 **Z Z Z**

About an hour later, the de la Vegas rode into Los Angeles. Felipe was flanked on either side by the two older men. However, today, instead of riding up to the front of the tavern as they normally did, they came to a halt in front of the cuartel.

People stopped whatever they were doing and began whispering and pointing. Felipe tried to keep from trembling but it was getting tougher to do. The thought of being locked away in a cell terrified him. He tried not to think about what would happen if he were found guilty.

A mirthless smile touched his lips. He had always worried Zorro would be the one to swing from the gallows. Now it looked like he would beat the masked man to the noose.

Both Don Alejandro and Diego placed supportive hands on Felipe's shoulders. One of the lancers had seen the trio approaching the garrison. It did not take long for de Soto to appear at his office door.

"So, I see you found the lad," he said, a tinge of disappointment in his tone. "Is he prepared to turn himself in?"

" _Si_ , Alcalde," answered the elder de la Vega tersely. "This is ridiculous. We all know he didn't do this. He wasn't even town when most of the fires occurred. You're just trying to make an impression on your lady friend and her father by pinning this murder on Felipe. You want to be the big hero."

"Be careful, Don Alejandro," de Soto warned, holding up his index finger. "There is plenty of room in my jail for you as well."

"On what charge?" the old don demanded to know. "Telling the truth?"

The alcalde glared menacingly at the elder de la Vega. Diego decided to step in and cool off the hot tempered men.

"Father, Ignacio," he counseled patiently. "All this arguing is getting us nowhere." He turned to face Ignacio. "I want to see where the body was discovered."

De Soto's anger subsided as he remember the task at hand. "Let me secure the lad in a cell first. Then I will get one of the men to take you there." He indicated to the young private standing there to take Felipe inside.

Diego hugged his son as did Don Alejandro as the lancer waited impatiently to obey his orders. Diego gave Felipe a quick pat on the back. "Don't worry," he advised, knowing his words would go unheeded. "We'll be back as soon as we can."

Felipe nodded solemnly as the soldier finally led him away. The remaining de la Vegas turned to the Alcalde.

"Are you going to set bail?" asked Diego hopefully. He did not like the notion of Felipe spending even one night in the cuartel. If they could get him out of there. . .

De Soto mulled over the idea for a few moments. An evil smirk grew on his bearded face. "Bail is fifty thousand pesos."

" _Fifty thousand pesos?_ " echoed Don Alejandro, emphasizing each syllable. "That's outrageous!"

Why did most people assume he had piles of money just lying around? Most of his wealth was in his holdings; the land, the livestock, the hacienda, etc. What liquid assets he did have went to pay wages and meet expenses. He did have some money in the bank, but not fifty thousand pesos. He glanced at Diego in dismay.

His son patted him on the back. "We'll find it somewhere, Father." Glaring at de Soto, he repeated his earlier request. "I want to see where. . ."

"Of course," the alcalde cut in. "Mendoza!"

The stout sergeant came scurrying out of the garrison. " _Si, mi Alcalde_ ," he saluted his commandante.

"Take the de la Vegas to the murder scene," his superior officer ordered briskly. His duty done, he chuckled all the way to his office.

"This way." Mendoza pointed in the direction of the river. They made it about halfway across the plaza when Victoria emerged from the tavern.

"Don Alejandro, Diego!" she called. "I don't believe it." She launched herself into Diego's arms and held him tight. He instinctively encircled his arms around her.

"I just don't believe it," she reiterated, looking up at Diego. "Felipe would not harm anyone."

He nodded in agreement. Victoria pressed herself closer and rested her raven curls on his chest. Longings began to stir in his body. She really did not have a clue of how much he desired her, he thought, holding back a frustrated moan. But if she remained up against him for much longer she was going to find out. Diego extricated himself from her embrace and took a step back.

Victoria misunderstood the gesture, thinking he felt uncomfortable with such a public display of affection. But she could only imagine his pain and anxiety. Even though Diego finally adopted Felipe just last year, the young man had been his son in his heart for a long time.

The men briefed her about the bail and the Alcalde's arrogance as they followed the sergeant to the scene of the crime. Victoria became very upset as she learned of de Soto's machinations.

She was even more disturbed when she noticed the large dark stain on the ground, turning her head away at the sight. Diego, however, knelt down on one knee beside it, examining it and the surrounding fire scorched area closely.

He got to his feet, looking at Mendoza. "Where is the body?" he inquired calmly. Both his father and Victoria shuddered as did the portly soldier.

"At the undertaker's," responded the sergeant. "But Don Diego, it is not a pretty sight. What with the heat and fire and everything."

"I still need to see it," Diego declared. It did not matter how distasteful it might be, he had to learn as much as he could in order to help defend his son. "Lead the way, Sergeant."

Mendoza made a face of disgust as he walked back up the trail that led to the pueblo.

 **Z Z Z**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** This chapter is dedicated to the memory of James Victor, the actor who portrayed Sergeant Jaime Mendoza. 27 July 1939 - 21 June 2016. RIP **.**

 **CHAPTER TWO**

 _Dearest Ana Maria,_

 _I hope and pray you read this letter with an open mind and an open heart. I love you too much to let you go without a fight._

 _I feel nothing toward Señorita Bautista except annoyance and pity. It is true, she has been pursuing with me for several weeks. I tried to avoid her as much as I could without hurting her feelings. But she obviously misunderstood my intentions._

 _What you witnessed the other day was her taking advantage of an opportunity I stupidly allowed to occur. I was repulsed by her kiss, it was unwanted and unwelcome._

 _Your lips are the only ones I want touching mine; your arms are the only ones I want to feel around me. I love_ you _, Ana Maria and only you. You must believe that._

 _I hope we can forget the past two days and go on as before. Please_ querida _, find it in your heart to believe me. I will do whatever you ask, whatever it takes to win you back._

 _Yours forever, Felipe_

Ana Maria had read Felipe's letter so many times she had it memorized. She had been so wrong about everything. If only she had listened to her heart instead of her head and her friends.

She cried herself to sleep the evening before and her eyes were red and puffy the next morning. Her mother spared little sympathy for her daughter that morning. They still had many orders to complete and Leonora needed Ana Maria's help. Actually the girl had more talent with a needle that she did, she admitted to herself.

Ana Maria was lost in thought as she worked when a knock sounded on the door of the shop. "I'll get it," Leonora said as she set aside the dress she was hemming.

She opened the door to reveal Sergeant Mendoza. He removed his hat and automatically slicked down his hair. "Jaime, how wonderful to see you," she greeted him with a smile. But then she noticed his disconcerted face. "What's wrong?"

The stout sergeant quickly related the news of the murder and Felipe's arrest. He spoke softly, sneaking peeks at Ana Maria while he talked.

The seamstress was horrified that her daughter was involved in something so sordid. She imagined the de la Vegas were appalled as well.

Ana Maria knew something was amiss by the way her mother and Mendoza kept glancing her way. Straining to hear their conversation, she overheard Leonora say Felipe's name.

Had something happened to him, she wondered worriedly. She rushed over to the doorway. "What's going on?" she asked anxiously. "Did something happen to Felipe?"

"I am so sorry, Señorita," Mendoza began apologetically, "he has been arrested for the murder of Don Alonzo Montoya and for setting the fires around the pueblo."

" _Dios mio_ ," the young woman whispered in shock. Her knees buckled slightly but she held onto the door frame so she would not collapse. "No, it's not true."

"I cannot believe it either," her mother said once she got over the jolt of the announcement. She draped her arm across her daughter's shoulders, trying to comfort the stunned girl.

"I need to see him," Ana Maria murmured. She looked up at the sergeant with pleading, tearful eyes. "May I?"

Mendoza's heart was filled with sadness at the pain he knew the young woman felt. He also knew the alcalde was being badgered by Don Miguel to severely punish his son's murderer. Surely the commandante would let Felipe have visitors, especially since he meant to hang the young man.

"Come with me," he responded to her plea. "I will see what I can do."

He placed his hat back upon his head and adjusted the chin strap. Then he and the heartbroken young woman made their way through the plaza to the cuartel.

 **Z Z Z**

Diego dealt with the unpleasant task of inspecting Alonzo's body alone. His father and Victoria had gone on to the tavern instead, not wishing to view the gruesome sight. What he had learned was interesting. Hopefully the information could be used to set Felipe free.

He saw the sergeant and Ana Maria entering the garrison. Surely he was not arresting the young lady as well. Diego decided to see if that was indeed the case.

Tears were streaming down Ana Maria's face as Mendoza unlocked the door to the cells. De Soto was not in his office so he could not ask permission for what he was doing. The stout soldier presumed he would get in trouble but he did not care.

"Felipe," the young woman said as she entered the jail. "I am so sorry." She rushed over to his cell.

He had looked up when she called his name. Getting to his feet, he could see in her eyes that she had faith in him once again. Felipe reached out his hand to her, which she seized fervently.

"Can you forgive me?" Ana Maria asked contritely. "I was so foolish. I should have trusted you, Felipe. I love you so much."

 _I love you too_ , he mouthed back to her silently. Then he kissed her through the metal bars. Reaching into his pocket, Felipe extracted the braided silver ring and held it up to her, the question plain on his handsome young face.

"Of course I'll wear it again," she replied eagerly. He slipped it back onto her finger and they kissed again.

That is how Diego found them as he was ushered into the cell area by the good sergeant. The tall caballero smiled benevolently at the young couple. Maybe their reunion would give Felipe more hope and he would not sink into the depression Diego knew might happen. His son was a true pessimist, tending to see the dark side of every issue.

Diego cleared his throat to bring attention to his presence as the pair were oblivious to anything else but each other. They drew apart slowly, smiling shyly.

"I take it everything is all right again?" Diego asked. Felipe and Ana Maria both nodded. "Felipe told me what caused the fight. I want to hear from you about what occurred last night, Ana Maria."

She related the events that happened at the fiesta and by the river. It was exactly the same as what his son had disclosed to him.

Diego wished to tell Felipe what he discovered after examining the murder scene and body, but not in front of Ana Maria. She was distressed enough already.

Unfortunately de Soto burst into the room in a raging temper. "What is going on here? This is a jail, not a tea party. Who let you two in here?"

Neither Diego nor Ana Maria wanted Mendoza to get in trouble, so they both just shrugged their shoulders with mock innocence. Then Diego scowled defiantly at the uniformed man. "You cannot deny him visitors, Alcalde. Until our lawyer get here, I am acting as his counsel. I need to consult with him."

De Soto laughed contemptuously. "If he were actually being treated as the peasant's son he truly is, his neck would have already been in the noose. Since you claim him as your 'son'," he paused to sneer disdainfully, "I am allowing him a trial. You should be grateful for that, de la Vega."

"Oh, I am," Diego replied sarcastically. People like de Soto made him furious, worrying about class distinctions and believing one was above the others. The peons were still human beings and deserved the same rights the caballeros enjoyed. Zorro tried to balance the scales of justice but sometimes it was tough fighting against centuries of prejudice. "I just hope it is a fair trial."

The alcalde glanced away, since that was not a part of his plans. He did not want to reveal that to Diego though, deciding to let him remain deluded. "Very well," he conceded. "He can have visitors. But," he pointed his finger at his old schoolmate, "no more than two at a time and for only half an hour. Is that clear?"

" _Si_ ," Diego agreed. De Soto frowned at him, then angrily pivoted on his heel and departed the cell area.

Seconds later, Mendoza poked his head through the doorway. "Ana Maria, your mother is waiting for you," he advised. She nodded and gave Felipe another kiss before she left.

The portly sergeant held the door for her, then stepped inside. " _Gracias_ , Don Diego," he declared gratefully. "If the alcalde knew I let you in here." Mendoza made a slashing motion across his throat.

" _De nada_ , Sergeant," Diego replied, suppressing a chuckle.

The soldier grinned and exited into de Soto's office. Once the door closed, Diego commenced to describe what he had discovered that morning. The young man listened solemnly and the two of them began to plot Felipe's defense.

 **Z Z Z**

Don Alejandro had toyed with the idea of dispatching one of the vaqueros to fetch his lawyer, Don Ernesto. But after deliberating most of the night, he decided to go himself. Since Diego adopted Felipe, he considered the young man his grandson and wanted to do whatever he could to help him.

Plus he had some money in the bank at Santa Paula. Not enough to get the lad out of jail, but maybe they could persuade the Alcalde to lower the bail if they could raise at least half of it.

He was preparing to leave the next morning for his journey. Diego was up early as well, with plans to check up on his son.

Alonzo Montoya was to be buried that afternoon. Diego did not think he should attend the funeral. He would have liked to pay his respects to the young man who had saved his life. But considering Felipe was accused of his murder, he doubted Don Miguel would appreciate his presence at the Mission church.

He could understand Montoya's need to avenge his son's death. He had traveled half way around the world, seeking a new life, only for his only son to be murdered. He had to admit he would feel the same way if he was in the Spaniard's place. His chest tightened at the thought of anything happening to Felipe. He had to make sure his son did not hang for crimes he did not commit.

" _Adios_ , Diego," his father's voice breached his thoughts. "I'll be back tomorrow," Don Alejandro added as he mounted his horse, Dulcinea.

"Goodbye, Father." Diego waved as his father nudged his mare northward. He got astride his own mount and headed toward the south.

Practically the first person he observed as he entered the pueblo de Los Angeles was Victoria. She was taking a napkin covered tray to the garrison. Obviously Felipe was going to be very well-fed while he languished in the cuartel.

The lovely innkeeper smiled brightly when she noticed Diego dismounting in front of the alcalde's office. " _Hola_ , Diego. You're up rather early this morning."

"I've come to see how Felipe fared during the night," he replied. "I have to admit, I'm worried about him."

"Of course," she nodded. She was anxious about the young man's welfare also. "Maybe you can get him to eat something. He barely touched his supper last night. I had to let Mendoza finish it."

"I'm sure it was a hardship for the good sergeant," Diego commented wryly. He opened the door for her as they both entered the office.

Half an hour later, they reemerged, Diego carrying the now empty tray. He walked with Victoria slowly across the plaza to her tavern.

"Oh, Diego," she said, the anguish plain in her tone. "I can hardly stand to see him in there." She glanced up at her companion. "I have some money saved," she stated cautiously, "which I will gladly lend to help with Felipe's bail." The de la Vegas were proud men and did not accept charity graciously. She just hoped she had not offended the man beside her.

Diego's pride was indeed pricked. Both he and his father were embarrassed they could not just toss bags of pesos onto de Soto's desk and take Felipe home where he belonged. He smiled reassuredly at her, however, not wishing her to guess at his true feelings.

" _Gracias_ , Victoria," he began, "I'll keep that in mind, but we are going to try to manage on our own."

She smiled also, relieved that he wasn't upset by her offer. "Well at least Felipe ate his breakfast," she said, changing the subject. "I was afraid I might have to give it to Mendoza again."

They both laughed as they remembered the disappointment on the stout soldier's round face. Their merriment carried them to the front porch of the tavern.

"I appreciate all you are doing for Felipe," Diego said once they became serious once again. "You are indeed a good friend."

"It's the least I can do," she replied. Victoria placed her hand on his arm. "I have to get back to work, Diego. There's still breakfast to get through and then lunch to get ready." She sighed wearily. "I would not be so busy if Marta had not quit."

"Marta quit?" repeated Diego, the curiosity apparent in his tone.

" _Si_ ," she responded. "Her brother Martin came by yesterday to tell me. He just said she cannot work here anymore."

"He didn't give you a reason?" queried Diego. She shook her head in reply. "How odd." He rubbed his chin as he puzzled over it for a moment. "I have to get back to the hacienda. With Father gone for the day, I have to oversee the spring planting. _Adios_ , Victoria." He smiled as he handed her the tray he still held.

" _Adios_ , Diego." She stayed on the porch, watching as he mounted his horse and rode away.

"How touching," Don Miguel sneered as he came up behind her.

Victoria jumped, nearly dropping the tray. "Excuse me, Señor," she said as she attempted to move past him. He reached out and grabbed her wrist.

Montoya was angry, angry his only son was going to be buried that afternoon. He needed to lash out at someone. "So the de la Vega lad gets special treatment while in jail," he ground out bitterly. "Do you provide meals for all murderers or just ones who are your friends?"

"Felipe did not kill your son, Señor," Victoria snapped at him, wresting her arm from his grasp. She glared at the arrogant don. "I am sorry about Alonzo, Don Miguel, but the alcalde has arrested the wrong man."

"I think he has the right one," Montoya replied emphatically. "And I am going to make sure the boy pays for my son's death with his own life." He bowed mockingly and stepped off the porch, making his way to the church.

 **Z Z Z**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The funeral of Don Alonzo Montoya was sparsely attended. Don Miguel was there, of course, along with de Soto, Alcalde de la Roca, and two elderly widows who made it a point to attend every wedding, funeral, and baptism in the pueblo.

Don Miguel also had expected a low turnout but it still infuriated him. If they had been in Spain, it would have been a large funeral, with all of his friends and acquaintances there as well as the people with whom Alonzo had associated. They would have held it at the Cathedral and his son would have been interred alongside his mother. Instead, it was this tiny Mission church and a windblown cemetery in the middle of nowhere.

He sprinkled a handful of dirt onto his son's coffin and stared at it for a moment. Then he turned to de Soto, who stood a respectful distance behind him.

"When is this so-called trial going to begin?" Montoya demanded to know. "I have no desire to remain in Los Angeles any longer than I have to."

The alcalde was taken aback. "But Don Miguel, what about your plans to invest in this pueblo? I will be foreclosing on the businesses by next week. You are supposed to purchase them from me." De Soto immediately became concerned. If this scheme fell through, he would be stuck with a lot of worthless property.

"I have changed my mind, Alcalde," his erstwhile partner declared. "This pueblo has lost its appeal for me."

"But you cannot change your mind now, Señor," de Soto whined. His brain feverishly searched for a reason to get the other man to remain in Los Angeles. He smirked wickedly. "Just think of the revenge you can exact upon these people if you stay. Snatching their businesses and homes away from them, making them become your tenants. You would be in a position of great power. They would have to depend on your benevolence."

Don Miguel considered the Alcalde's statement. It was true, he would wield much influence and authority over the citizens of this pueblo if he was their landlord. It would be like it had been back in Madrid when he had been a formidable man, with access to the King's ear.

And he would be near Alonzo's final resting place. Even though his son was not a very likable person, he still had been his flesh and blood, his heir. Montoya had already decided he would remarry and beget another heir. His holdings were too important to him to be reverted back to the Crown. He closed his eyes.

"Alcalde, you are right," Don Miguel finally responded. "I will stay. I have realized that there are certain issues I need to resolve yet here in Los Angeles."

" _Bueno, bueno_ ," de Soto said with relief. Then he remembered the don's earlier question. "De la Vega's trial will start on Monday. I don't see the point of wasting any time, do you?"

"No, Alcalde," Montoya agreed. "The sooner I see that boy hang, the better I will feel."

"If you will excuse me, Don Miguel," de Soto began, "I have other concerns to attend to." He bowed politely and headed back toward the pueblo. Montoya turned and stared again at the coffin bearing his son.

 **Z Z Z**

It was nearly noon the next day when Don Alejandro returned home accompanied by his lawyer, Don Ernesto. They found Diego in the library, reading one of Felipe's legal tomes. He thoroughly briefed the attorney on all the background and evidence of the charges against his son.

". . .and I just learned yesterday afternoon the trial is to begin on Monday," Diego advised. "That doesn't give us much time."

"Monday?" queried Don Alejandro. "That's Felipe's birthday." The de la Vegas stared at each other in alarm. What with all the drama of the past few days, they had forgotten all about it.

"Well, let's make sure he will be able to celebrate again next year," suggested Don Ernesto solemnly. "I must admit to looking forward to meeting the young man," he added, "I just wish it could be under better circumstances."

The housekeeper, Maria, entered the room then, signaling to Don Alejandro. "Ah, lunch is ready," he announced. He graciously led the lawyer to the dining room. Diego followed behind them, a grim expression on his face.

Later that afternoon, the three men rode into Los Angeles. Calderon and Diego immediately headed for the cuartel, intent on filling Felipe in on the strategy they had devised over their midday meal. Don Alejandro made his way to the pueblo's bank.

He had finally scraped together twenty-five thousand pesos. By cleaning out both his accounts here and in Santa Paula and calling in a few debts owed him, he had raised half of the bail money. Now the elder de la Vega needed to find out if that would satisfy the alcalde's greedy soul.

With the promissory note safely tucked into his vest pocket, the old don strode forcefully to the garrison. After a cursory knock on the office door, he barged right in.

"Don Alejandro, what can I do for you?" de Soto snarled ungraciously. He was seated at his desk, a quill in one hand and a glass of wine in the other. "The prisoner already has two visitors. You will have to wait."

"That is not why I am here," declared the caballero. "Although I do wish to see Felipe later." He extracted the note from his vest and ceremoniously placed it on the desk. "Twenty-five thousand pesos, Alcalde. I know it's not the full amount but I hoped. . ."

"I would release the young man anyway?" Ignacio finished for him. He chuckled fiendishly then his expression became very serious. "I said bail was fifty thousand pesos. No more, no less." De Soto glared at the man before him. "I don't trust you and Diego not to spirit the lad away somewhere so he can escape justice."

He held up his hand to stifle the old don's objection. "I know you all contend the boy is innocent. That is why he is not leaving my jail until I have fifty thousand pesos as a guarantee he will not flee."

Don Alejandro's temper had reached its boiling point. The honor of the de la Vegas was being disparaged by this overbearing jackass. Putting a bullet or blade through de Soto would have felt extremely gratifying. Only the thought of making things worse for Felipe kept him from calling out the other man.

"Very well, Alcalde," the elder de la Vega ground out acrimoniously. He plucked the promissory note from the desk, securing it once again in his pocket. He spun on his heel and marched from the office, slamming the door as he left.

De Soto leaned back in his chair, a smug smirk on his face. So the high and mighty de la Vegas were having trouble raising the bond money. Life was getting better and better, he thought as he drained the last of the wine from his glass. Checking his watch, he arose from his seat and walked over to the door that led to the cell area. The half hour was up. Time to chase away Diego and his fancy lawyer.

 **Z Z Z**

That evening found the de la Vegas and Don Ernesto dining at the tavern. The restrictions the alcalde had imposed on visitation were getting wearisome. The three men had spent the better part of the afternoon speaking with Felipe in thirty minute intervals, trying to discuss his defense. Ana Maria and Victoria had wanted to spend time with him as well, drawing out the process even more.

Don Ernesto and Felipe got along quite well. The lawyer remarked to Diego while they were waiting to see him, that the young man had an astute mind and a firm grasp of legal matters. It would not surprise him if the younger de la Vega passed his bar exam with flying colors. Diego's fatherly pride was very pleased at the high praise of his son.

" _Hola_ ," Ana Maria greeted the men at their table. She was followed by her mother and Sergeant Mendoza. The young woman had just come from visiting her sweetheart. "Can we join you?" she asked excitedly.

Don Alejandro gave his consent and room was made so the trio could be seated. "Where is Señorita Escalante?" Ana Maria queried as she glanced about the tavern. "She needs to be in on this too."

Diego looked at his father, who shrugged. Victoria was summoned over to the table, taking a seat next to Diego. She practically had to sit in his lap as there was not much room left.

Everyone turned their attention to Ana Maria. There was a sparkle in her eyes that had been missing the last few days as she began to speak. "Monday is Felipe's birthday," she announced. "I think we should throw him a party."

They all looked at each other, nodding their heads and smiling. Don Alejandro was the first to frown. "But Señorita, the trial starts that day. And I seriously doubt de Soto will allow us to hold such an event at the cuartel."

"You leave the alcalde to me," Mendoza advised boldly. "I know how we can distract him for an hour or two."

"We can hold the party on Sunday," Victoria suggested eagerly. "One day early wouldn't hurt."

"That only gives us two days," Ana Maria cautioned, glad to see her idea turning into reality. "We will all need to work hard to pull it off."

"Don't worry, my dear," the elder de la Vega replied. "Diego and I will do whatever we can to help. Won't we, Diego? Diego?"

Diego startled from his thoughts. And such impure thoughts they were, too. Victoria's body pressing against his plus the scent of her hair filling his nostrils had driven everything else from his mind. _Dios_ , what little self-control he still possessed was rapidly disappearing. He did not know how much longer he could wait to claim her as his.

If only he had declared his intentions toward her as soon as he had arrived back home from Spain. But he had been swept up in fighting the oppression of the pueblo by Luis Ramone almost as soon as he had set foot in Los Angeles. Zorro had entered their lives before he had even had a chance.

Diego could feel everyone staring at him. Nodding his head, he smiled insincerely. "Of course, Father," he pledged, not quite sure as to what he was agreeing with though. He had heard the words 'birthday' and 'Felipe' and so imagined it must have something to do with that.

He glanced over at Victoria who was gazing at him with an odd expression on her beautiful face. He realized then he was holding her hand under the table, out of sight from the others' view. Attempting to relinquish his grip, she stopped him by grasping his hand tighter. The pair of them stared at each other, trying to read the other's eyes and oblivious to the conversation of plans for the party going on around them.

 **Z Z Z**

Felipe was lying on his back on his cot late Saturday afternoon. If he closed his eyes and imagined, he could almost pretend he was not locked up in this cell, accused of murdering another man.

The young man was growing concerned his steady stream of visitors had dwindled down to almost no one. It was true they had busy lives, but. . . Most likely it was the alcalde's fault. He had ranted and raved the day before about constantly tripping over people coming to see him. De Soto really blew his top last evening when he had stumbled upon Sergeant Mendoza teaching him to play poker.

It was a blessing the commandante hadn't appeared about an hour earlier. The stout soldier had offered Felipe one of the alcalde's cigars and a glass of his brandy. He tried to refuse but Mendoza had been insistent. The first few puffs had made him cough and gag, as had the first sip of the brandy. But eventually his eyes quit watering, his throat stopped burning and he actually began to enjoy them a little.

Felipe knew Diego would strongly disapprove but that really didn't bother him. He was a man now and it was time he made his own decisions. Besides, despite everyone else's optimism he would be found innocent, he thought darkly, these might be his last days on earth. This might be the only chance he would have to smoke, drink, and gamble.

He groaned softly as the other thing he would never get to do if he were hanged came to mind. Ana Maria had been in to see him early that morning. She couldn't stay long so their visit consisted mainly of soul shattering kisses and her whispered endearments that left him yearning for more.

It would not take much to persuade her, Felipe thought. If it came about he was to die, he could get the sergeant to arrange for the couple to be alone for a few hours. . .

He moaned again as he mentally slapped himself. How could he be so cruel to Ana Maria? Abusing her love and trust just to fulfill his own selfish pleasures. She would be devastated enough as it was without adding that sin to her troubles. And what if she became pregnant? Tears came unbidden to his brown eyes.

 _Dios_ , he wanted to be the only man to ever make love to her, to be the father of her children. Hold her hand when they were both old and gray, surrounded by their grandchildren. He wanted to see his father and Victoria together, married and happy at last with the hacienda full of kids. He even wanted to be there when Don Alejandro breathed his last, enveloped in the love of his family.

Felipe regarded it an honor and privilege to be a part of that family, to be considered a de la Vega. He would never do anything that would dishonor their name. He rejected the idea of a last minute marriage. It would be even more unforgivable to become husband and wife, knowing Ana Maria would be a widow within hours.

Wiping the dampness from his cheeks, Felipe diverted his thoughts in another direction. Like the peculiar behavior displayed by Diego and Victoria the previous afternoon when they both came to visit. It was obvious they hadn't planned to be there at the same time by their reaction to the other's presence.

They had kept giving each other glances when they thought the other wasn't looking. Victoria had touched Diego's arm several times. And Diego had been decidedly uncomfortable. It was Felipe's opinion the pair of them had been engaging in some very awkward flirting.

Had Victoria finally realized that Diego was a man worthy of her attention, of her love? Felipe fervently hoped so. Diego deserved to be with the woman he loved.

He closed his eyes, getting as comfortable as he could on the narrow cot. He sighed as he supposed everyone forgot about his upcoming birthday as they seemed to have forgotten he was here in jail. Oh well, he thought pessimistically, there was no reason to celebrate anyway.

 **Z Z Z**

The conspirators were all up early the next day, eager to put their scheme into motion. Mass seemed interminable that morning. After the service was finally over, Mendoza scurried off to prepare the distraction he had in store for the alcalde. Everyone else headed for the tavern where things for the party had been stored.

On the tavern porch, Diego snapped his fingers absentmindedly. "I forgot my present for Felipe," he announced. "I need to go home and get it."

"Well, don't take too long, Son," Don Alejandro advised. "We only have about two hours."

"I'll hurry," his son replied. " _Adios_." He mounted his mare and rode off toward the hacienda.

His ruse was twofold. He really had not forgotten Felipe's present. It had just been impossible to bring it with him. The second reason was to insure de Soto was truly diverted away from the cuartel for several hours.

Alcalde de la Roca had agreed to preside over Felipe's trial, but his daughter wanted to returned home. Her father and the alcalde were to escort her to Tres Equinas from which four lancers would take her the rest of the way to Santa Barbara.

Mendoza was going to intercept the entourage and inform de Soto Zorro had been spotted nearby. It was hard to imagine the commandante would not seize the opportunity to chase after the masked outlaw just to impress the de la Rocas.

Diego thought an actual appearance by the man in black would guarantee the hunt would last long enough for the celebration to take place without detection.

And it worked perfectly. Zorro ambushed the travelers at the junction, informing Alcalde de la Roca he would be watching the trial closely to make sure it proceeded fairly. Then he turned on de Soto, warning him he was under scrutiny as well and unless his new tax scheme had a valid reason, he should consider it rescinded.

The alcalde sputtered furiously as the masked bandit sped away. He and the two of the soldiers took up the pursuit immediately. Zorro led them on a merry chase for about half an hour before covering his tracks and losing them.

 **Z Z Z**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Warning, this chapter contains some gruesome testimony. Kind of like Zorro meets CSI.

I'm sure this chapter also contains a lot of legal errors. I based my small amount of knowledge of the court proceedings on what I've seen in the movies and on TV, the trial in the NWZ episode "Big Brother" (2x16), and my experiences on jury duty.

 **CHAPTER FOUR**

Thirty minutes later, Diego rode back into Los Angeles. The birthday party had started without him, much to his chagrin.

Felipe was grinning broadly as his adopted father entered the cuartel. Everyone had not forgotten him as he had feared. They had just been busy planning this surprise.

" _Feliz Cumpleaños_ ," Diego said, reaching through the bars and clasping the young man's shoulder. "Look out the window."

The younger de la Vega did as he was bid. Outside was a horse of deep chestnut brown with black mane and tail. The stallion was sixteen hands high, almost as tall as Toronado. Felipe's eyes widened as he looked at the animal then back at Diego. At the base of its mane was a small, white heart-shaped mark. The exact same mark Toronado had in the same place.

Diego answered the silent question he saw in his son's eyes. "He was a wild colt when he was captured with his mother about eight years ago." The statement confirmed Felipe's suspicion the horse was indeed Toronado's son, the foal they had helped when they had first found the big, black stallion.

The young man kept peeking out at his gift for the remainder of the celebration. Victoria and the Ortegas began cleaning up about an hour later, assisted of course by the gentlemen present.

Diego saw a flash of concern cross his son's face as he glanced again at the stallion. "Don't worry," he said. "You will get to ride him. Have you decided on a name?"

Felipe shook his head. He was not as optimistic as they all seemed to be. It was good to know he had so much support though. Maybe everyone would be right in their conviction he would walk out of here a free man.

He shook his head again, gazing forlornly at his new horse. If only _he_ could believe it.

 **Z Z Z**

Monday morning dawned warm and sunny with the promise of extreme heat later in the day. The de la Vegas and Don Ernesto arrived in Los Angeles not long after sunrise. They brought Felipe a clean suit, shirt and shaving implements. Diego noticed the day before his son was decidedly scruffy looking after nearly a week in jail.

The alcalde was very perturbed at being awaken so early. He would only let Calderon and Don Alejandro see Felipe. Eyeing Diego balefully, he commented, "Since you are on the list of witnesses, you cannot confer with the murderer."

"Accused murderer," corrected Diego irritatedly. He was beginning to sense the odds were being stacked against his son. These qualms were confirmed when Don Ernesto showed them the roster of jurors. All of them were wealthy caballeros, many not on the best of terms with the de la Vegas.

"This is outrageous," declared Victoria when she learned of de Soto's machinations. Since she and Diego both were to testify, they sat together in the front row of chairs that had been set up in the tavern. It was being used once again as a courtroom.

"I know," replied Diego. "We must have faith that the facts will speak for themselves." He reached over and gave her small hand a quick squeeze of reassurance. She grasped his hand with both of hers. He could see the apprehension in her beautiful eyes. But behind that was something else, something he dare not name in fear that he was mistaken.

They were joined by Ana Maria. The good mood she has been in the day before was gone and replaced by one of great anxiety. She was very pale and had been biting her lip until it was almost bleeding. Tears filled her eyes as Felipe was led into the tavern by a lancer, his hands shackled behind his back. Don Ernesto followed behind the young man, pausing to whisper something to Diego.

Diego's reaction was sharp, swift and furious. He strode up to de Soto, who had just entered the building. "Alcalde, I insist you uncuff Felipe this instant," he demanded fiercely. "His hands are his only way of communicating. To keep them confined is to deny him speech."

"He is charged with very serious crimes, Diego," Ignacio replied. "I am worried he will try to escape." The glare Diego leveled him had him reassessing his decision. De Soto got the feeling then if his old schoolmate ever did completely lose his temper, it would be a truly frightening experience. Especially to whomever was on the receiving end of it.

"Very well," the commandante acquiesced. He signaled to the lancer guarding Felipe. "Unlock the manacles."

Felipe shot his father a look of immense gratitude. He rubbed his wrists as Don Ernesto spoke to him.

Sergeant Mendoza emerged then from the kitchen. "Everyone rise," he instructed in his gruffest voice. "The honorable Don Bernardo de la Roca, alcalde of Santa Barbara presiding."

The stocky official materialized through the curtains and took his seat behind the table that had been designated for him. Everyone sat back down when instructed to do so by de la Roca. All but de Soto, who strolled over to stand in front of the jury.

"Gentlemen," he began his opening statement. "We are here today to determine the guilt or innocence of Felipe de la Vega, adopted son of Don Diego de la Vega. I intend to prove beyond a shadow of a doubt that he committed cold-blooded murder by stabbing to death Don Alonzo Montoya, the only son of the esteemed Don Miguel Montoya.

"This was not a crime of passion," he asserted. "If Don Alonzo had been killed during the fight caused by his alleged assault of Señorita Ortega, it would be decreed as such. But no," he sneered dramatically, "de la Vega waited, biding his time until he could get his rival alone then stabbed him three times. That is premeditated murder, a crime so heinous it calls for death by hanging." He glanced over confidentially at Don Ernesto and Felipe.

"And don't forget the accusations of arson against this young man," he continued, stroking his beard. "Is it a coincidence the fires started around the same time his relationship with Señorita Ortega became troubled?

"Is it more than a coincidence there has not been another fire since he was been arrested? I think not. Is it a coincidence the last fire was set near Don Alonzo's body? Again, I don't think so. I think it was set to cover up any evidence of the murder. Unfortunately for Señor de la Vega, the wind blew the flames in the opposite direction."

De Soto walked behind the table serving as his desk. "Murder and arson. Separately, both evil crimes. Together? Even more despicable." He held out his hands. "Both which the defendant had motive and opportunity to commit. Gentlemen of the jury, I pray once you see the proof of our claims, you will do the right thing and remove this monster from our midst. _Gracias_." With a bow, the alcalde sat down.

The de la Vegas' lawyer then got to his feet. "What you have just heard is only one of several possible scenarios that could have led to the untimely death of Don Alonzo It will be my duty to disprove this theory and present you with the evidence that does so."

"My client admits to being quite angry with Señor Montoya. The man had assaulted his girlfriend. True, there had been a misunderstanding between Felipe and Ana Maria, but he still felt obligated to protect her. As would any man who had witnessed the woman he loved being mistreated." Don Ernesto stared hard at de Soto as he paused.

He returned his attention to the twelve men who would decide the young man's fate. "Felipe may have had the opportunity to murder Don Alonzo. He may have had a good reason. But he did not do so. He was raised to believe that human life is a gift from God and only God has the right to take it away."

The attorney sat back down beside Felipe, who wore a grim expression. The alcalde called his first witness, the young private who had discovered the bloody and charred clothing which was also exhibited. The soldier nervously related his story then was cross examined by Calderon.

Several more people were summoned to the stand, young men and women who had observed the end of the fight between Felipe and Alonzo. They had not seen what caused the brawl, but just the young de la Vega savagely beating Montoya. It was noted he had to be pulled off the defeated don who no longer had been defending himself. They also did not recall seeing Felipe with a bloody nose. Two of the men stated they thought they had seen him during the fire.

Diego sat simmering in his chair. Ignacio deliberately found witnesses who would help his case. He was almost positive two or three of them hadn't even been there that night. Victoria still held his hand and placed her free hand on his arm, trying to calm the anger she felt rising in him.

Finally de Soto turned over the floor to Don Ernesto. His first witness was Victoria, who somewhat reluctantly left Diego's side.

Yes, she had seen Felipe with a bloody nose. Yes, she recalled seeing him wipe it on his jacket. She had almost scolded him for doing so. Victoria told of how she had to calm down the agitated Ana Maria, whose mouth had been slightly bruised as were her wrists from the assault by Don Alonzo.

"Objection!" roared the alcalde. "We only have the young lady's word she was attacked. How do we know she didn't encourage her suitor and then changed her mind at the last minute?"

Felipe would have leapt from his seat if not for Don Ernesto's firm hand on his shoulder. The young man glowered at the commandante who smiled smugly as his objection was sustained. De Soto could not get Victoria to recant any of her testimony though.

Ana Maria was then called forward. She was trembling badly but managed to give Felipe a weak smile. She mouthed that she loved him, which he soundless conveyed back to her as she sat in the witness chair.

Calderon did not ask her any questions. He just let her tell her story of what happened that evening. ". . .and I did not encourage Don Alonzo to take liberties. I asked him to take me back to the fiesta but he refused. That is when he forced himself on me. I tried to get away but he was too strong. If it had not been for Felipe, I know Don Alonzo would have. . ." she paused, closing her eyes as she continued in a whisper, "raped me."

De Soto again screamed in protest. "That is just speculation on Señorita Ortega's part," he declared. "Don Alonzo is not here to defend himself against her charge. We don't know if he would have harmed the young lady or not."

Alcalde de la Roca sided with Ignacio once more. Tears were streaming down Ana Maria's face. "He did try to hurt me," she sobbed. Covering her face with her hands, she said quietly, "This is all my fault."

The commandante was ruthless in his questioning of the young woman. "And what did he do after you thanked him for 'rescuing' you?" he queried with a sneer after he had badgered her for nearly an hour.

"Felipe gave me a letter," Ana Maria responded naively. "Then he left. I didn't see him again until. . ." She dissolved into tears again. "Until I saw him locked up in the cuartel."

"A letter?" De Soto immediately seized upon the opportunity to cry foul. "Why wasn't I informed of this? It might be an important piece of evidence." He glared at Don Ernesto, then at Diego.

"It has nothing to do with this," Ana Maria asserted, wiping her face with a lace trimmed handkerchief. "It is private, just between Felipe and I."

"I'll be the judge of that," announced de la Roca. He motioned to Mendoza. "Sergeant, I want that letter brought to me within the hour. Court is adjourned until one o'clock." It was nearly noon and evidently the man was getting hungry. He banged the gavel on the table, then stood as did everyone else.

De Soto indicated for Felipe to be re-shackled and taken back to his cell. Victoria had to put a restraining hand on Diego's arm. "Help me serve lunch," she requested, hoping to distract him from strangling the alcalde. It was true she wanted to injure the man too, but Diego seemed close to exploding. The lovely innkeeper just prayed he would calm down by the time he was required to testify. This was causing him tremendous pain, she thought. Pain she wished she could help him ease.

Diego took a deep breath then smiled solemnly at her. "Just tell me what you need me to do," he offered. Again he noticed something in her expression, something he desperately wished he was not imagining.

 **Z Z Z**

Mendoza escorted Leonora and Ana Maria to their shop, where the young woman retrieved the note and turned it over to the sergeant. It distressed her to do so, but she didn't want the stout soldier to get in trouble. He had been an important ally in this disaster she had caused and she would always be grateful to the man who probably was going to be her stepfather.

The trial resumed precisely at one. De la Roca scanned the letter as did de Soto, who read it aloud with a sneer on his bearded face. Only the last line was of any consequence, a veiled threat that the young de la Vega would do anything to win back the young lady. "Did that include murder?" the commandante mused aloud.

Felipe, his head in his hands, burned with humiliation and rage as his private words were being bandied about the courtroom. He turned to look at Ana Maria, her beautiful face wet with tears and flushed with embarrassment. 'I'm sorry', she whispered silently. 'It's all right', he mouthed back.

It was finally Diego's turn to testify. Assisting Victoria with the midday meal did indeed help him to regain control of his temper. He had to be dispassionate, for what he had to relate was of the utmost importance in proving his son's innocence.

The arson charges were easy to dispute, as Felipe hadn't even been in Los Angeles when the first three had occurred. He didn't mention he thought he had seen the young man at the last fire, it had been dark and smokey and the fact he had been searching for the lad may have muddied his judgement.

He related his version of what occurred by the river, concurring with what Victoria and Ana Maria had already stated. De Soto raised an eyebrow when he realized it was Señorita Escalante who had been with de la Vega that night.

Diego exhaled and closed his eyes. Now came the rough part of his deposition. "I examined both the murder scene and the body of the deceased," he commented. "Don Alonzo had been stabbed three times as previously mentioned by Alcalde de Soto." Ignacio smiled self-righteously as he inclined his head. "These wounds were not very deep and none of them actually pierced his heart. The large amount of blood on the ground indicated to me that Don Alonzo bled to death. If he had been killed outright, the blood loss would have been minimal. His heart would have stopped beating and therefore no longer pumping blood through his veins."

"Felipe is a very strong young man," he continued. "He has worked for years alongside my father, myself, and the vaqueros on our ranch. If he had indeed stabbed Don Alonzo, it would have taken him only one thrust to penetrate the heart, killing young Montoya instantly. The three superficial wounds lead me to surmise that someone weaker stabbed Don Alonzo then left him there to die."

Diego paused again. This next piece of information had to be put as delicately as he could. "Also upon inspection of the deceased, and this has been verified by Doctor Hernandez, it was obvious that the young man had engaged in intimate relations just prior to his death. With whom, I don't know, but I do know it was not Señorita Ortega. She was with either Señorita Escalante or her mother after the earlier incident."

Horrified gasps filled the tavern. Many people stared at Ana Maria with accusing eyes, despite Diego's declaration of her innocence.

De Soto was even more brutal in his interrogation of Diego. But he managed to keep his fury in check and calmly answered all of the Alcalde's inquiries. His testimony was also unwavering despite de Soto's relentless attack upon it.

The doctor was the last witness for the defense and he collaborated Diego's findings. The alcalde and Don Ernesto both gave their closing arguments. Then everyone departed from the tavern so the jury could deliberate in seclusion.

Felipe was once again returned to the cuartel. He, along with everyone else, had to wait as the twelve men decided his fate. The defense he, Don Ernesto, and Diego had devised had thrown doubt on the fact he had committed the murder and arson. But would the jury believe it?

The de la Vegas and Victoria tarried at the Ortegas' shop as the Alcalde was adhering to his earlier visiting restrictions. Calderon and Ana Maria were the first allowed in to see Felipe and also the last. Not a half an hour had passed before Mendoza came running from the tavern, informing them a verdict had been reached.

The tavern was filled once again as everyone returned to their seats inside. Alcalde de la Roca proceeded to his table facing the spectators. "Has a verdict been reached?" he asked formally.

" _Si_ ," the foreman of the jury replied as he stood. "We find the defendant, Felipe de la Vega, guilty of the murder of Don Alonzo Montoya."

 **Z Z Z**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

Ana Maria fainted, sliding from her chair. She would have hit the floor if she had not been caught by Diego and Don Alejandro. Victoria removed a vial of smelling salts from her skirt pocket. Diego looked at her in puzzlement. "I thought this might happen," she stated as she waved the bottle under the unconscious girl's nose, "whether he was found innocent or guilty." Her calm voice was belied by the tears sliding down her cheeks.

Alcalde de la Roca banged his gavel on the table. "The prisoner will be returned to the garrison. His sentence, death by hanging, will be carried out at seven o'clock tomorrow morning." Two lancers immediately cuffed Felipe and removed him from the tavern.

Ana Maria began to come to her senses, murmuring, "No, no," and "It's all my fault". They tried to reassure her but she was inconsolable. The de la Vegas and Victoria watched as she was led away by her mother and Mendoza.

The innkeeper hugged the old don, then grasped Diego's hand. She stared over at de Soto and de la Roca speaking congenially with several of the jurors. "I am so sorry," she said. "If there is anything I can do. . ."

" _Gracias_ ," both men replied. Diego looked over at Don Miguel, who had sat silently throughout the proceedings. The expression on his face told Diego he was not a happy man. The Spaniard should have been ecstatic with the trial's outcome. Had _he_ believed the testimony Diego and the others had provided?

Montoya rose, said something to de Soto, then walked out of the building. Diego had the feeling he was going out to visit Alonzo's grave. To celebrate or to ask questions that his son now could never answer?

 **Z Z Z**

Juan Bautista was late coming home that evening. He knew he would probably be in trouble with his wife but that was nothing new. It seemed he was in hot water with her at least once a day.

"Where have you been?" she demanded shrewishly as soon as he entered their crowded home. Children of various ages clamored to greet their father who was much more lenient with them than their mother.

"In the pueblo," he replied, picking up a grubby little boy of about four and kissing him on the head. A girl of six also wanted a kiss which he quickly gave. He avoided his wife as he did not want her to smell the liquor on his breath.

"I need you to talk to Marta," Anita Bautista stated as she placed a large pot on the table. "I don't know what's wrong with her."

"She's a female," her husband grumbled under his breath "That's what's wrong with her." He started filling plates with the stew as thirteen year old Magdalena passed out pieces of bread. Juan looked up as his son Martin led his older sister to the table. There was something amiss with the girl all right. Her eyes were so lifeless it scared him. He turned away before speaking to his wife.

"They had that trial today," he announced, changing the subject. Anita nodded briefly. "The de la Vega boy was found guilty of murdering that Montoya fellow. They're going to hang him in the morning."

" _No!_ " wailed Marta loudly. It was the first word she had uttered in a week. Everyone, including the baby Manuela, stared at her.

"What's with her?" asked eleven year old Miguel between bites as his sister became more lucid.

"I did it, I did it," she sobbed. "I killed him, not Felipe."

"What are you saying?" inquired her father. "You killed Montoya? But why?"

She shook her head and kept repeating that she did it. The terror that now filled her eyes frightened her father even more than the blankness had. He grasped her by the shoulders. "What did he do to you?" he asked, fearing the answer.

"He hurt me," she whispered, leaving no doubt as to her meaning.

Husband and wife stared at each other in amazement. Their daughter had been violated and they hadn't even noticed something was the matter with her until that moment.

"We have to tell the authorities," declared Juan. "We cannot let them hang an innocent man."

"No," Anita replied sharply. "We can tell no one. The fewer people who know about this the better."

"Anita, see reason," her husband pleaded. "We can't let the boy die just to protect Marta's honor."

"That is exactly what we are going to do," his wife stated in a tone that said the discussion was over. She silenced him with her eyes as she finished putting supper on the table for their hungry and wide-eyed children.

 **Z Z Z**

A dark clad figure moved furtively toward the cuartel. It entered quietly through a side door, making sure it was not seen. Once inside, the person removed the hood of the midnight blue cloak, revealing the black curls and wan face of Ana Maria Ortega.

She knew she would burn in hell for what she was about to do but she did not care. Placing the cape on Mendoza's bed, she waited patiently for his arrival.

The door handle jiggled open and a confused Felipe was pushed into the room. Then the door was closed and a key could be heard turning the lock from the outside.

Felipe could only stare at Ana Maria. She sat on the bed, dressed only in her nightgown. He tried to protest, but his voice had disappeared again. From shock or anxiety or both, he wasn't sure. He shook his head instead.

She got up and covered the distance between them. "Felipe, please," she pleaded. "I love you so much. Please don't deny us this."

He turned away, not wanting her to see the pain in his eyes, not being able to bear to see it in hers.

"Felipe, this is all my fault. I should have listened to you from the beginning. It's because of me you fought with Don Alonzo and why they think you killed him." She paused to take a deep breath. "Please Felipe, I want to do this. I need to do this. I love you."

She wound her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. He tried to resist her but found he could not. An eternity later, they drew apart. Felipe made two simple gestures that needed no interpretation.

"I want a baby," she whispered fervently. "I want your baby. This is our only chance, Felipe. Please." Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

'I love you _,'_ he mouthed then cradled her in his arms. He kissed her tears then her lips. It was hard to tell who pulled whom to the bed but once they were there it did not matter. Their garments were discarded quickly and scattered on the floor.

Felipe looked into Ana Maria's liquid brown eyes. 'Are you sure?' he asked silently. She nodded a little nervously. They had been this far once before; although almost fully clothed at the time; giving each other pleasure without actually losing their virginity.

"Please," she whispered. And they took the final step that made them one.

 **Z Z Z**

A light rap on the door caused both Felipe and Ana Maria to stir from their sleep. Both were a little disoriented, not recognizing the room they were in at first. Then both smiled shyly as they remembered where they were and why.

"Ana Maria," Mendoza hissed loudly. "Please hurry. Felipe needs to be back in his cell, _pronto_."

"All right, Sergeant," she answered, reaching for her nightgown and cloak. Felipe searched for his own garments and they hastily dressed.

They embraced, not wanting to let the other go. " _Gracias_ , Felipe," she whispered. "I will always love you." Her eyes were brimming with tears as she placed her hand on her stomach as she was unable to speak of what she hoped had occurred. His eyes were damp as well as he put his hand on top of hers.

"No regrets?" she murmured. He shook his head.

'I love you', he mouthed then touched his lips to hers.

"Señorita, hurry." One could hear the agitation in the sergeant's voice as he interrupted them. Ana Maria knocked on the door, signaling for the soldier to open it. "Come on, Felipe," Mendoza said, reaching for his arm.

The young man stretched out his hand to touch Ana Maria's face, then kissed her again. He soundlessly told her he loved her one more time before the sergeant dragged him away. She stood in the doorway, the tears falling unchecked onto her beautiful cheeks. Ana Maria donned her cape and stole out into the still dark morning.

 **Z Z Z**

Diego had spent the night in Felipe's bedroom. Of course he did not sleep, but agonized over where they had gone wrong during the trial. There was no proof that the alcalde had tampered with the jury and the judge, even though it was very unlikely that he hadn't.

He was tempted to ride out as Zorro, gallantly rescuing Felipe from hanging and disposing of de Soto once and for all. But all he would accomplish would be to make his son a fugitive and his conscience even more burdened than it already was.

Zorro had done a lot of good deeds for the people of Los Angeles, but he had also done a lot of harm to his own soul. All the deception and all the lies were weighing heavily upon him. They were the same sins that also filled Felipe's soul. Even though he had been a bystander to Zorro's masquerade, the young man had not been an innocent one.

Diego touched the few objects his son kept in his room. Several books, including his legal texts, a comb, a small mirror and a rosary adorned the bureau top. On the walls hung two pictures; a painting Diego had given him as a birthday present one year and a sketch of Ana Maria the younger de la Vega had done when the young couple had first met.

He realized then he had dominated the young man's life, not really allowing him to develop his own tastes and make his own mistakes. Felipe had been eager to please his foster family, it was true. But Diego wished now he hadn't held the leash so tightly. They both had been so wrapped up in keeping Zorro a secret the last eight years that other things the young man might have wanted to do were shoved aside. Felipe had decided on his own to become a lawyer, but Diego had taken that over too, forcing his son to study on many occasions.

It was still dark outside when Diego saddled his horse and headed toward Los Angeles. He arrived at the garrison in time to see a caped figure exit a side door and walk swiftly toward the dressmaking shop.

Ana Maria must not have been able to sleep either and decided to see Felipe just as he was doing. . . _Dios mio_ , he thought. Suddenly he was very sure it had not simply been an innocent visit. He closed his eyes in contemplation.

He made up his mind then and there that the señorita would always be a part of their family, whether she bore Felipe's child or not. He could not condemn the young lovers for what they had done. In their place he would have done the same thing. Diego then turned his eyes toward the tavern. He was certain Victoria would be awake and right now he needed her. Dismounting Esperanza, he strode purposefully across the plaza.

The beautiful tavern owner was indeed up and in her kitchen, preparing food for the day ahead. She imagined it would be busy at the inn today, what with the execution. . . Victoria had to set down her knife as tears filled her eyes.

 _Dios,_ they couldn't hang Felipe, they just couldn't. She remembered back to when he had been a small boy, not too long after Diego had brought him to Los Angeles to live. Victoria had been eleven at the time. Felipe had been very shy around everyone except Diego but for some reason he always let her hug him as he mouthed the word 'pretty'. She wondered now if she had somehow reminded him of his mother.

She also recalled the way Diego had looked at her in those days. She may have been young but already she had been receiving second glances from boys and a few men too. What she saw in their faces was not what she had seen in Diego's though. Something more like devotion is what she noticed in his eyes.

And now that she thought about it, that devotion had still been there when he had returned from Spain seven years later. But there had also been desire, of that she was sure. That day he had defended her honor and had almost challenged Ramón was one she had puzzled over for years. Something had happened to him after that afternoon. He had started treating her as nothing more than a friend and was always sticking his nose in a book.

Her musings were interrupted by a knock on the front door. Her first instinct was to ignore it but the caller was persistent and rapped again. Wiping her hands on her apron, she went to answer it.

A very tormented looking Diego stood on her front porch. "What's wrong?" she queried apprehensively. "Is it Felipe?"

"Yes. No," he contradicted himself. He gazed deeply into her eyes as he took a deep breath. "I just need you to hold me."

Without a word she stepped forward and opened her arms.

 **Z Z Z**

"Martin."

The youth opened his eyes to see his sister Marta standing beside his bed. She was fully clothed and wrapped in her _rebozo_. It appeared as though she was planning to go out.

"I want you to come with me," she said quietly, not wishing to wake the other four boys in the room and confirming his suspicion.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He found his answer in her expression. "Mama said we were not to go to the authorities."

"I don't care what Mama said," the young woman declared, her eyes blazing. "I will not allow them to hang Felipe for what I did."

Martin rose from the bed and gave his sister a big hug. She looked at him curiously after he released her. "What was that for?" she inquired.

"You're back," he replied, a broad grin on his face. "Wait outside. I'll get dressed."

She nodded and stepped out of the room as Martin scrambled to find his clothes.

 **Z Z Z**

Felipe opened his eyes as he heard keys rattling in the door lock. He could not fall back to sleep after returning to his cell. Images of what had occurred between him and Ana Maria filled his mind, crowding out thoughts of anything else. She had been so sweet. And even though he had caused her pain the first time, he had also given her pleasure. It all had been so beautiful.

He sat up and cleared his head as Padre Benitez entered the room followed by Mendoza. _Madre de Dios_. He closed his eyes and gulped for air as he realized what the priest was there to do.

"You have an hour, Padre," the sergeant announced. He gave Felipe a look of sorrow as he exited through the door.

The priest glanced at the young man behind the iron bars. "I am truly sorry, Felipe," he began. "I don't believe for a minute you killed a man in cold blood. Don Diego and Don Alejandro raised you to believe in the sanctity of life." He paused to shake his head. "But the court in all its wisdom has condemned you to die and now we must prepare your soul to meet God."

Felipe was trembling as the padre removed items from a cloth bundle in preparation of administering the last rites.

 **Z Z Z**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

Diego and Victoria were still embracing as Don Miguel descended the tavern's staircase. He stared at the couple gloomily.

His desire for revenge had left him empty. He knew now the de la Vega lad did not murder his son. The evidence clearly pointed to someone else, in all likelihood some poor girl Alonzo had raped. Would there be another bastard the boy had left behind? Don Miguel had learned of four of them in Spain. That embarrassment and his son's peculiarity had forced him to sell most of his business enterprises there and seek opportunities elsewhere.

He had just wanted to find a quiet little town to settle down in and grow old peacefully while keeping Alonzo out of trouble. Montoya rued the day he stepped foot in the pueblo de Los Angeles. As soon as he spoke with the Alcalde, he would leave it forever.

"I am checking out, Señorita," he announced, causing Diego and Victoria to slowly draw apart. He placed his room key on the bar along with a large pile of bills. He looked remorsefully at Diego.

"I am sorry, Don Diego," he apologized, not only for himself but for his son. "I am on my way to speak with de Soto on your son's behalf. I know he is innocent of the arson charges. I believe he is innocent of Alonzo's murder as well."

" _Gracias_ , Don Miguel," a stunned Diego replied. He looked at Victoria who was also surprised. "I am truly sorry for the loss of your son. I can understand why you would want to avenge him."

"'Vengeance is mine, saith the Lord,'" quoted Montoya. "I learned that the hard way." He moved past them on his way out the door. " _Adios_."

"I need to see Felipe," stated Diego. Victoria nodded and they also headed to the garrison, hand in hand, passing by the almost completed construction of the gallows in the middle of the plaza.

 **Z Z Z**

"Visitors to see you, _mi Alcalde_ ," Mendoza announced to de Soto who was sitting at his desk. The commandante glared at his subordinate.

"I'm very busy, Sergeant," he stated peevishly. "What do they want?"

"She said she wanted to see you personally, Sir," the portly soldier replied.

"She?" queried the alcalde. Was it Margarita? They had not parted on the best of terms. Perhaps she was here to give him another chance. "Show her in, Mendoza."

But it was not his ladylove who entered his office but a familiar looking young woman and a lad a few years younger. Recognition dawned on him as he remembered the girl working at the tavern. "What do you want?" he questioned impatiently, staring balefully at the shabbily dressed siblings.

"I killed Don Alonzo Montoya," Marta declared without preamble. Her voice was a monotone as she recited the rest of her confession. "I met him walking down by the river. He asked me my name and told me I was pretty. The next thing I knew, he pushed me onto the ground and he raped me. His knife fell out of his boot and he didn't know I had picked it up. I just wanted him to stop hurting me so I stabbed him."

De Soto's expression was incredulous. "You expect me to believe such a preposterous tale? Don Alonzo's murderer is in my jail awaiting his execution," he checked his watch, " in less than an hour."

Mendoza nervously poked his head into the office. "Don Miguel to see you, Alcalde."

"Tell him I will be just a minute," de Soto advised before turning his attention to the young woman standing in front him. But before he could tell her to take her outrageous lie and get out, Montoya bullied his way inside.

"I am leaving Los Angeles, Alcalde," he asserted forcefully. "But before I go, I must tell you it was my son who started the fires around town. He has. . .had a fascination with fire. . . These aren't the first acts of arson he committed. It was one of the reasons we left Spain. So you can rescind your tax and leave the merchants in peace."

"But Don Miguel," Ignacio pleaded as he jumped from his chair. "What about your revenge? After all, your son died here, you should exact your retribution upon the citizens who allowed it to happen. So what if he set a few fires? I'm sure they were accidents."

"No, they were no accidents," said the other man. "He deliberately set them. Like I said, he gained some kind of pleasure from watching the flames. I have made donations to the people whose property he damaged with his reckless obsession." He turned to go.

"But, Señor Montoya. . ." De Soto rose to his feet, as if he was hoping to physically prevent him from leaving.

"You are Señor Montoya?" Marta asked, cutting off the alcalde's tirade.

Don Miguel spun back around. "Yes."

She drew out something from her skirt pocket. "Do you recognize this?" She held up a dagger.

" _Si_ , that was Alonzo's," replied the don as she handed it to him. "His grandfather gave it to my son for his eighteenth birthday, right before he passed away." He eyed her curiously. "How did you get it?"

"She was telling me some absurd fable about murdering your son," de Soto said with a chuckle. " _Loco_ , isn't it. We both know who the real killer is."

"Do we, Alcalde?" questioned Montoya sarcastically. He spoke gently to Marta. "Tell me what happened."

She repeated her story once again, this time though, her voice cracked a little. When she had finished, Don Miguel leaned over de Soto's desk and glared into his face. "I think she is telling the truth. She has no reason to lie. And why else would she have Alonzo's knife? If you insist on hanging de la Vega, you will be killing an innocent man."

The fury the alcalde saw in the other man's eyes made him realize it would be expedient for him to change his mind. "Very well," he acquiesced ungraciously. "Mendoza!"

The stout sergeant practically fell into the room as he had been eavesdropping at the door. His smile threatened to split his face as he saluted. " _Si, mi Alcalde_."

"Release de la Vega," de Soto hissed. He plopped back down into his chair, utterly defeated.

Padre Benitez was only about halfway though his ritual when Mendoza burst into the jail. "Good news," he declared, searching for the key that unlocked the cell door. "Felipe has been acquitted!"

"That is indeed good news," agreed the priest. He turned to the astounded Felipe. "My son, you are free."

He could not comprehend what they were saying to him. Even the sergeant opening the barred door did nothing to dispel the fog that had settled over him. Mendoza tugged on his arm, pulling him from the cell.

 _Dios mio!_ It was not a dream. Felipe glanced at the padre then the sergeant who were both grinning happily. One thought filled his head and he took off running, not seeing the people in the office as he pushed past them. Not even noticing the astonished Diego and Victoria as they were about to enter the cuartel.

Felipe threw open the door of the dressmaking shop. Not finding anyone in the front of the building, he headed toward the back where the Ortegas had their living quarters.

"Felipe!" the stunned Ana Maria cried out, clutching her dress to her bosom. She had been in the middle of dressing when the breathless young man rushed into her bedroom. "What happened? Did you escape? Wh..."

He interrupted her barrage of questions by kissing her long and hard. Her dress fell to the floor as she wrapped her arms around him. It was many minutes later before they drew apart and Felipe realized she was only wearing her chemise. They gazed at each other, both thinking of the night before and its implications now.

" _Hola?_ " Diego's voice rang out from the entrance of the shop. Ana Maria then also noticed her lack of attire and shoved Felipe toward the door.

"Let me get dressed," she whispered. He nodded and stepped into the small hallway. Seconds later, the young woman emerged, demurely covered in a lavender dress.

"There you are," Diego said as the young couple walked into the storefront. Victoria was by his side. "Did he tell you he has been set free?"

"Why?" Ana Maria asked the question that was in Felipe's eyes as well.

"Marta Bautista has confessed to the murder," Victoria explained. "She is the one who he. . ."

Felipe and Ana Maria looked at each other in dismay. It was true the girl had caused a lot of trouble in their relationship, but they would not wish what happened to her on anyone.

It was a truly joyful group, however, who made their way to the tavern. Leonora and Mendoza joined them en route. They sobered a little as Don Miguel, Marta and her brother emerged from the garrison.

"We need to pray for her," Leonora stated solemnly. "And give thanks for Felipe's release as well."

They all nodded and turned toward the adobe church.

 **Z Z Z**

Don Alejandro joined the celebration in progress at the tavern a short while later. Diego was glad to see the years melt away from his father's face. He had not been so wrapped up in his own despair that he had not noticed how frail the elder de la Vega had seemed the past week. It made him very aware of the older man's mortality.

And his own as well. Diego felt an urgent need to provide his father with those longed for grandchildren. Somehow, and soon, he vowed; he needed to convince the woman he desired to be the mother of those children to become his wife.

Mendoza informed them that Don Miguel had offered to marry Marta if it turned out that she was carrying his son's child. He needed an heir now that Alonzo was dead. The young woman had wanted to think it over, but deep down she knew she would accept the offer if she was pregnant. It was what she wanted after all, a rich husband who would take care of her. The fact he was nearly thirty years older than she was a bit unnerving but she could learn to tolerate it.

Diego shot a look at Felipe, who turned away guiltily. He realized his adopted father had somehow discovered what he and Ana Maria did last night. Diego drew him aside and made his son look him in the eye.

"We'll see what develops," was all the older man said. Felipe nodded, vowing the intimacy he and Ana Maria shared the previous evening would not be repeated until they were wed. Which might be sooner than planned if she was expecting his baby. A smile lit up her beautiful face as Ana Maria noticed his gaze upon her. Felipe could not stop himself from grinning broadly as he made his way toward her.

Diego turned around to find Victoria staring at him oddly. When she noticed his regard, she motioned for him to follow her into the kitchen. Once there, they stared at each other for several moments.

Then she said his name at the same time he said hers. They both laughed nervously, then he gallantly offered, "Ladies first."

"I am glad Felipe was found innocent," she said. "You were magnificent in court. You should have become a lawyer."

" _Gracias_." He sighed. "I do have a keen interest in the law, but I just dabble really. Besides, it would take time away from my other pursuits, my experiments, art, poetry. . ."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I think you use those things to cover up your true nature," she declared. "I've seen you lend a hand when work needs to be done. You're not the gentleman of leisure you want everyone to think you are."

He laughed, a bit nervously, she thought. "'A strong body makes the mind strong'. . .Thomas Jefferson," he quoted. Running his hand through his hair, he continued, "You've been a good friend this week. My father, Felipe, and I will never forget it."

Victoria closed her eyes. _Friend_. A month ago, the word wouldn't have bothered her. But now. . . How could she explain she thought she might be falling in love with him? Especially since it was obvious he only wanted friendship from her. He had admitted to Zafira he was in love with some mysterious woman who didn't love him back. And despite her growing feelings for Diego, she still loved Zorro. It was all a tangled hopeless mess that she didn't know how to remedy.

" _Gracias_ ," she finally said, shrugging as nonchalantly as she could. "I just did what I could to help. . .a friend."

Diego had the suspicion that was not what she had really wanted to say. And the 'friend' stung him more than he cared to admit. He ached to be so much more to her. To be her husband, her lover, the father of her children and yes, her friend too. He sighed.

" _De nada_ ," he replied. Their relationship had changed this past week. Despite what she had said, he sensed Victoria was starting to see him in a different light, perhaps even as a suitor. There were still barriers between them though, ones he didn't think would be swept away any time soon. But, oh, how he hoped he was wrong.

 **Z Z Z**

 _ **FIN**_


End file.
